


The Baron and the Mistress

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Deitystuck, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back and forth courting poem inspired by an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baron and the Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5173) by Roachpatrol. 



> Alright, so this takes a little explaining. This poem was inspired by this piece of art by Roachpatrol, and a back and forth poem left on the Jade/Dave one. I took it and ran with it. In my poem, John is Baron, god of sky and tricks. Rose is the Mistress, goddess of ocean and secrets.
> 
> http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com/post/11172119409/guess-who-needs-to-look-at-her-life-and-also-her

Said Mistress Sea to Baron Sky  
I shant meet you in places dry  
It matters not how well you fly  
Said Mistress Sea to Master Sky

Said Baron High to Mistress Deep  
I’ll wed you yet, and your love keep  
I’ll find a place we both can sleep  
Said Baron High to Mistress Deep

Said Mistress Wave to Baron Cloud  
Your perfect place would be my shroud  
To never fall in love, I vowed  
Said Mistress Wave to Baron Cloud

Said Baron Bird to Mistress Seal  
With all respect, I must appeal  
You stole my heart and sparked my zeal  
Said Baron Bird to Mistress Seal

Said Mistress Wet to Baron Air  
I cannot break that which I swear  
On land or sea, I just can't care  
Said Mistress Wet to Baron Air

Said Baron Light to Mistress Dark  
Tis truely a vow grim and stark  
But there’s a way, if you’ll just hark  
And on the clouds, he made a mark

Thus thunder rumbled, heaven sent  
Wind bucked and screamed in fierce intent  
The ocean frothed, joy and torment  
And Mistress Salt laughed her consent.

In that first storm, hesitance fled  
To lightning strikes the two did wed  
And that’s why storms are so widespread –  
Lovers remain yet overhead.


End file.
